The present invention relates to a snowboard binding with adjustable-rigidity base.
It is known that one kind of snowboard binding that is particularly suitable for soft boots comprises a flat base provided with straps for fixing to the boot and with a heel unit for the rear resting thereof.
The base is centrally provided with a circular opening which is complementary with respect to a plate for fixing to the snowboard so that it can adjustably rotate about the plate.
Accordingly, by loosening the fixing of the plate to the snowboard it is possible to vary the inclination of the base with respect to the axis of the snowboard and therefore vary the arrangement of the foot.
The base has, around the opening, a plurality of notches which constitute means for engaging teeth of the plate in suitable angular positions so that mutual fixing after adjustment is stable.
The degree of inclination of the binding with respect to the axis of the snowboard is a parameter which depends on the choices made by the athlete and in particular on the posture that he intends to achieve in order to perform athletic body and leg movements in the best manner and achieve the best results.
In this context, the interaction between the binding and the snowboard also becomes particularly important, since the binding is the means by which the movements are transmitted to the board.
In particular, the rigidity of the base, which is currently substantially uniform, affects the entire region of the board to which the base is fixed.